Heart of The Forbbiden One
by Dark-Kitten93
Summary: Knuckles is a tough and mysterious guy....but on day while he was guarding the master emerald..Rogue decided to try and steal it ,He found himself holding her in his arms and kissing her..What will happen with these two?..!the story is a good one but the
1. Encounter on Angel Island

Hey its Kitteh . I'm working on a story and well i am working really hard to fix it for you guys and this  
chapter is going to be alittle short so bare with me please...... ok know before you read the chapter remember to leave me a review and tell me what you would like to happen ok so i can make it happen..i'm working on the plot so this chapter won't reveal what going to happen in the story it will just be a begining of everything kay!....  
BARE WITH THE KITTEH! lol  
Disclaimer: i do not own any of the sonic characters.....i wish i did but i don't

_**Story**_

It was a beautiful summer day on Angel Island. Knuckles sat next to the Master Emerald with his eyes closed , he seemed to be meditating. His eyes snapped open as he heard leaves rustle near by a tree , he saw a dark figure run past the shrine of the master emerald. His eye showed no emotion "rogue....you bitch won't you ever give up?! he yelled and she jumped down a few feet away from him "I think not...Knuckle wuckles" she laughed at the new name she had given him , he growled at her "I am asking you nicely to leave my island" he closed his eyes while he spoke "or would you rather me force you off by hurting you?

She raised her eyebrow "you would actually hurt a lady? she said in a snobby tone "what sort of man are you"

He smiled and walked toward her "oops I didn't realize you were a lady...your more like a caveman". She was about to smack his face but with his quick reflexes get dodged her hand and grabbed it   
"you shouldn't be hitting people like that you might break a nail" , she growled like a cat and kicked his groin and ran off to retrieve the emerald.

He fell to the floor and held himself and made a weird face. "you bitch....you really wanna mess with me? ok your going to get it WOMAN!!"

Knuckles jumped off the floor and appeared in front of rogue. His clawed hand grabbed her neck in a choking manner but he felt a odd jolt course through his body "I can't do it " he said lowly , he let go but he grabbed her shoulders and picked her up "come on batgirl your going home" he walked off with her but she refused to be carried so she kicked and yelled and bit his ear witch made him growl , she stopped yelling and kicking and stared at his eyes. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of lust in those jade green eyes of his , she blushed at the thought and turns away.

He looked down at her and sighed , he saw the look on her face when she looked at him maybe....just maybe he had a little liking to her but it wasn't serious its not like he loved her....wait that wasn't exactly the truth, he started smelling the air..he smelt wild flowers and the smell of sweet honey it was her scent ,the smell was so intoxicating he couldn't help but to lean down and smell her

She blushed a red so dark that it look like she was about to blow up her eyes were wide and she felt like she couldn't breathe

His face was buried into her neck, he didn't care what he was doing though he was embarrassed and was afraid to look at her....but he couldn't resist her decided to taste her he thought that if she smelled good maybe she will taste good......he started licking her neck but she pushed him away and flew up into the air to get away from him.

He just stood there shocked at what he did he then ran off. "Fuck! that bat always makes me feel so.......so weird i can't describe the feeling..."

He wasn't mad at her but he was shocked at his actions. "Although she did taste good" his eyes went wide, did he just admit that out loud was this just a bad dream? did all of this happen in one day?

He sat on the floor and couldn't stop thinking about her "I wan't her so bad......." he couldn't keep his love for her a secret he truly loved her. But the question is did she love him back?

ok so what do ya think was it good? well leave a review kay!  
SEE-YA!!


	2. Rouge is being controlled? by who!

Hey all !! its kitteh lol well I've finished the second chappie! and well I'm sorta proud .

To my reviewers,

Madame-Belldandy - Thankyou for the review. . and i'll fix my errors ok. O.O

eriwaht - Thankyou for the review I hope you like the second chapter!

Keep Me In The Shadows -THANKYOU!!! i'm glad that you like my story! i'm gonna try to keep it up ok .

Disclaimer: all the characters are not mine but the story and idea is mine..... i want the characters to be mine!!

>>>

Rouge sat on a giant pillow sitting in a rather large cave. The moon hung in the sky and showed off little light into the cave ,the cave was decorated with gems and diamonds plastered into the wall ,with the moons light and the beautiful jewels it made the cave light up with all sorts of colors.

"I demand to know why I must go on a mission during the winter season" Rouge yelled speaking into a small black cell phone "Mr. president!....this is completely intolerable..I'm not going to waste my precious time seeking out stupid murderer!" she was completely enraged she wastes her time pampering another persons job and gets paid nothing!

"I assure you Rouge you will not waste your time...the murders have stopped the killer is now after some sort of emerald....the master emerald was the name" Rouges eyes went wide she was now even more ticked off ,she was not going to let some pathetic thief take HER jewel away from her ,but there was a tiny problem.....she had to face Knuckles to save the jewel. 'Mr. president I will be on the job as soon as possible....I won't fail you on this mission!" she hung up the phone and sighed.

**With Knuckles**

He paced around mumbling. He wanted to see her desperately ,he didn't mean to scare her off like that ,but he had to admit she did taste good "damn! why did I have to fuck it up like that!" he questioned himself over and over again.

He dropped to the floor like a child mad at their mother for not getting them a new toy.

It was like he couldn't think of anything else but Rouge. His eyes closed as he laid on the floor with his hands behind his head.

Knuckles never told anybody but...he was in the stage where he needed rogue badly and I mean BADLY.

**Rogues Mission**

Alarms went of inside the G.U.N head quarters ,men in black armor came rushing out of a door there was at least 97 of them ,Rouge shot out of a elevator with a huge gem and a suitcase. the gem was the size of a bowling ball and was light as a feather ,and the suitcase was small but really heavy.

she had beads of sweat on her face and felt as is she was going to pass out ,she got out of the huge building with a whole group of G.U.N officers chasing her and shooting at her while they ran.

Rogue jumped into the air and flew away toward a secret base in the sky ,it wasn't huge but it was big enough to fit 60 people in it ,it has computers ,escape pods ,experiment rooms ,and a weapon room. It was not a great place but it was good enough for a great hideout.

rogue placed the gem carefully on a small pillow and threw the suit case on a couch by the wall.

She started to walk up to a door with a sign that said "Dr. Amuroko.T.Watanabe" on it. She turned the doornob and walked inside the large room.

She sat behind a black desk placing her hand on the top while she got comfortable on the black leather chair she was sitting on. The phone abruptly rang and scared the living hell out of her, she picked it up. "Hello!" she screeched."Rogue do you answer the phone like dying cat everyday?" a voice said from the phone. "Well no...but I had a bad day and...I didn't realize who I was talking to" she said calming down "I am very sorry father".

"Rogue I have plans for you and you must immediately obey my orders" her father said in a harsh tone

"yes father" rogue said making a sad expression on her face "I will obey you"

End of chapter

>>>

SO!!! what do ya think?! o leave me a review so i know kay!?

To, All my readers

I'm working on the next chapter and I hope you will like it....but it's not going to be as long as i wanted it to be

because I have hardly enough time to finish 5 sentances but i will try my best to make the chapters and have them

her on time

_Yours truly , Kitten mistress of the dark_


	3. AN

A/N

To: my wonderful readers

Hi eveyone. Um... I'm sorry for all the errors i made in the first two chapters i'm going to work on it ok!

But bare with me untill then lol.

the third chapter is almost finished but it won't be as long as i wanted it to be -Sigh-

_Yours Truly , Kitten mistress of the dark_


End file.
